Revenge
by Seiry
Summary: Le village d'Ame est détruit par Orochimaru, seules quelques personnes sortent vivantes de l'attaque éclair, dont Rin et ses élèves, et celle-ci compte bien le poursuivre, quoi qu'il arrive.   DeidaraxOC


Le village d'Ame avait disparu sous une pluie torrentielle depuis maintenant trois jours. Le village caché de la Pluie portait étonnamment bien son nom. Les trombes d'eau que déversait sans répit le ciel lourd de nuages avaient transformés les rues pavées en ruisseaux glissants dont l'eau s'infiltrait dans les chaussures et sous les vêtements des rares personnes qui sortaient malgré l'orage, sans compter les nombreux ninjas qui allaient et venaient au bureau de l'Amekage.  
>De plus, les rondes de surveillances ne s'arrêtaient jamais, quels que soient les caprices du climat instable du pays de la Pluie. Les ninjas qui guettaient l'arrivée du moindre voyageur ou d'une attaque ennemie étaient des spécialistes capables de repérer n'importe quel intrus quel que soit le temps qu'il fasse. En théorie.<br>Car ce jour-là, ils n'avaient rien vu venir. Non, les dizaines de ninjas dispersés le long des murs d'enceinte n'avaient, pour la première et dernière fois de leur vie, pas vu arriver l'attaque.

La pluie ruisselait sur son visage. Ou était-ce du sang ? Des larmes ? Elle ne savait plus. Avait-elle jamais su, depuis que l'enfer s'était déchainé sur eux ? La jeune femme avait perdu ses élèves dans les ruines du village, peut-être s'était-elle elle-même perdue, elle n'était plus sûre de rien à part de l'eau qui l'aveuglait et le fait qu'elle devait retrouver ses élèves au plus vite si elle voulait les sauver. Elle se releva des gravats avec une grimace de douleur. Un kunai s'était planté dans sa cuisse lors de son dernier combat et elle avait du mal à s'appuyer sur sa jambe. Elle devait être réellement affaiblie pour avoir laissé passer l'arme elle était obligée de désactiver son bouclier si elle ne voulait pas se vider de son chakra.  
>_ Yukiko !<br>La jeune femme releva brusquement la tête. Au moins l'un de ses élèves était vivant. Elle se dirigea au son de cette voix et déboucha rapidement dans une rue à peu près en bon état.  
>Coincés contre un mur, deux adolescents essayaient de maintenir deux ninjas ennemis à distance tout en protégeant une silhouette gisant au sol derrière-eux. La jeune femme s'approcha furtivement du petit groupe. L'un des deux shinobis tenait une sorte d'épée recourbée dans la main la sensei sourit et tendit la main. Le ninja, sentant son arme trembler dans sa main, regarda autour de lui sans comprendre jusqu'à ce que son regard tombe sur la main tendue de la jeune femme.<br>Il remarqua qu'elle s'appuyait peu sur sa jambe droite et que son œil gauche fermé avait ensanglanté son visage et ses vêtements. Les pans de son manteau pendaient pitoyablement, alourdis par la pluie. La jeune femme savait parfaitement ce qu'il pensait en cet instant : qu'elle était une pauvre ninja blessée, épuisée et désespérée de voir ses élèves en mauvaise posture.  
>D'accord, elle était blessée, fatiguée, presque à court de chakra, mais elle était pleine de ressources. Même sans chakra, qu'on lui donne une épée et elle se battrait. Le ninja raffermit sa prise sur la poignée de son arme, un sourire cruel étirant ses lèvres.<br>_ Occupe-toi des gamins, moi je veux m'amuser un peu, lança-t-il à son coéquipier avant de se tourner vers la sensei des ados qu'ils venaient de coincer.  
>L'homme baissa à nouveau les yeux sur son arme qui tremblait de plus belle. La jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'amuser un peu avec cet abruti qui lui jetait un regard empli de haine.<br>_ Je sais pas ce que tu fous, mais ça va pas durer !  
>Un sourire étira les lèvres de la jeune femme lorsque l'homme se prépara à attaquer. Elle baissa simplement la main et concentra son chakra non plus sur l'épée mais autour de son corps. Elle ne pouvait pas s'occuper de ses élèves pour le moment tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour eux était d'espérer que Katsuya et Shin arrivent à retenir l'autre ninja le temps qu'elle s'occupe du sien.<br>_ Rin-sensei ! Attention !  
>L'inquiétude de Shin lui fit perdre son sourire. Elle devait les sortir d'ici vivants maintenant que tout espoir de victoire –ou ne serait-ce que de repousser l'ennemi hors du village – s'était évanoui. L'attaque d'Orochimaru et des ninjas d'Oto avait anéanti le village d'Ame. Dorénavant, les ninjas survivants ne se battaient plus que pour leur survie et celles de leurs êtres chers. Le Kage lui-même avait disparu, mais Rin ne savait s'il s'était enfuit ou s'il était simplement mort.<br>_ Qu'on en finisse, s'impatienta Rin alors que l'attaque supposée de l'ennemi se faisait désirer.  
>_ Tu es si désespérée pour me demander de t'achever devant tes élèves ? Bah, peu m'importe, mais puisque c'est gentiment demandé . . .<br>Attrapant son épée à deux mains, il se jeta sur Rin en visant son cou pour le trancher net. Sous les yeux incrédules de ses élèves, la jeune femme n'avait pas esquissé le moindre geste pour se protéger.  
>_ Sensei ! hurlèrent les deux genins en chœur alors que la lame d'acier s'abattait sur le cou pâle de Rin, rougi par le sang qui avait coulé de son œil. Mais à la stupéfaction des deux ninjas du Son et au plus grand soulagement des ados, l'arme n'entama pas la chair de Rin. A quelques millimètres de sa peau, une force de résistance étonnamment puissante empêchait l'arme d'aller plus loin. Son propriétaire ne comprenait pas, il essaya de retirer son arme mais la force mystérieuse la retenait également en place. Il pâlit en sentant l'épée se remettre à trembler comme si elle voulait lui échapper tandis que la main de Rin se levait tranquillement. Soudain, l'attraction se fit plus forte et l'épée s'arracha de la main du ninja pour venir se placer en douceur dans celle de la jeune femme.<br>_ Mais . . . Comment est-ce . . . Qu'est-ce que . . . balbutia l'homme en reculant vivement.  
>_ Tu poses trop de questions.<br>Et elle leva son autre main pour attirer à elle tout le métal que portait le shinobi. Son bandeau frontal, ses armes, tout objet métallique qu'il portait s'était mis à trembler et, ainsi, elle l'empêcha de fuir malgré ses efforts vains destinés à se libérer de l'emprise de la jeune femme. Le seul problème était que pour réaliser ce type d'immobilisation, l'ennemi devait avoir sur lui une importante quantité de métal ce qui n'était pas toujours le cas et Rin devait parfaitement maîtriser un mélange d'attraction pour que le métal soit attiré par elle et de résistance pour qu'il ne puisse pas le faire. L'homme, pris entre les deux forces était incapable de bouger, mais cela demandait une grande concentration et une importante quantité de chakra. Et celui de la jeune femme commençait à s'épuiser sérieusement.  
>_ Je maîtrise l'élément Kinton . . . Le métal et l'attraction . . . Je peux les moduler comme je le souhaite pour attaquer ou défendre. Avec tout le fer que tu as sur toi, tu imagines combien il m'est facile de maintenir ici . . .<br>D'accord, elle bluffait légèrement, cette technique l'épuisait rapidement et n'était vraiment pas la plus facile de sa gamme de techniques.  
>Shin et Katsuya considéraient leur sensei d'un air sidéré. Etait-ce bien elle ? Elle faisait rarement des discours aussi longs, surtout sur son pouvoir. L'homme déglutit difficilement, les yeux écarquillés par la peur. Jamais en venant ici il n'avait imaginé tomber sur une femme aussi terrifiante. Et il regrettait amèrement d'être venu. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de la femme qui sous-pesait son arme devant lui. Un masque glaciel figea les traits fins de son visage.<br>_ Une bonne épée je dois dire . . . Mais . . . Tué par sa propre arme, quel ironie . . .  
>Et elle enfonça la lame d'acier dans le cœur du shinobi dont les yeux se voilèrent presque instantanément. Rin laissa retomber le corps au sol sans ménagement avant de s'adresser à l'autre homme :<br>_ Tu veux jouer, toi aussi ?  
>L'homme pâlit brusquement avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou tout en se délestant de tout objet métallique qu'il put trouver sur sa personne.<br>_ Les ninjas, c'est plus ce que c'était, commenta Rin en le regardant s'éloigner à toute vitesse, implorant sûrement la protection de la femme qui l'avait engendré. N'est-ce pas, les enfants ?  
>_ Sensei ! On a vraiment cru que vous alliez mourir !<br>La jeune femme s'approcha d'eux en essayant de leur cacher sa blessure à la jambe où un bandage serré avait stoppé l'hémorragie. Elle devait s'occuper de Yukiko et retrouver l'équipe de Sayu avant d'arriver à faire sortir tout le monde du village. Avec un peu de chance, ils arriveraient à trouver refuge quelque part au Pays du Vent.  
>_ Allons, une simple lame ne peut rien me faire, vous le savez bien. Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle en s'agenouillant auprès de son élève évanouie.<br>_ Elle s'est pris un sacré coup et a été projetée contre le mur. Elle est juste évanouie mais avec le peu de chakra qui lui reste, elle a du mal à revenir à elle, lui répondit Shin.

C'était lui qu'elle avait entendu quelques minutes plus tôt. Heureusement qu'elle s'était arrêtée à cet endroit, sinon elle n'aurait jamais réussi à les retrouver au milieu des ruines. Elle leur jeta un coup d'œil septique. Sous leurs airs guerriers, elle savait qu'ils n'étaient pas en grande forme. Ils avaient tous le même âge, treize ans, mais Shin était le plus grand de la troupe : il dépassait Katsuya de quelques millimètres et Yukiko de cinq bon centimètres. Il avait des cheveux noirs mi- longs dont les pointes étaient rouges, quel que soit la coupe qu'il pouvait se faire, qui s'accordaient avec ses yeux noirs parsemés de paillettes rouges sang. C'était un excellent élément, très doué en ninjutsu. Pour son âge, ses techniques étaient assez impressionnantes. Son affinité Hyoton était en théorie héréditaire mais tous les enfants ne naissaient pas avec cette affinité . . . Certains avaient une affinité Fuuton, d'autre Suiton et d'autres encore, plus rares, avaient des compétences innées dans le domaine de la glace, comme c'était le cas pour Shin.  
>Katsuya, lui, avait les cheveux bruns, coupés assez courts, et des yeux d'un bleu translucide déroutant. Il avait souvent le regard dans le vide ce qui, avec la couleur de ses yeux, avait tendance à perturber les gens qui ne le connaissaient pas. Pour sa part, Katsuya se consacrait pleinement – peut-être un peu trop – au genjutsu. Rin devait l'obliger à travailler le ninjutsu et le taijutsu et ne cédait plus face à son air dépité.<br>Quant à Yukiko, la fille du groupe, ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux gris lui donnait un air angélique auquel il ne fallait pas toujours se fier car, même si elle était d'un naturel calme, comme Katsuya, lorsqu'elle était en combat elle se transformait en véritable furie. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça que Rin ne comprenait pas comment elle avait pu se retrouver étaler par terre comme ça, avec son niveau de taijutsu . . . Elle éclaircirait ça plus tard. En attendant, il fallait, si possible qu'ils retrouvent Sayuri et son équipe et qu'ils sortent d'ici tous ensemble.  
>_Allons-y les jeunes. Katsuya, tu m'as l'air d'être le moins amoché, tu vas porter Yukiko.<br>_ D'accord, sensei . . .

La jeune femme saisit l'adolescente sous les bras tandis que Katsuya s'agenouillait pour la placer sur son dos. Yukiko émit une sorte de grognement de mécontentement, ce que Rin prit pour un bon signe : elle était au moins en état de percevoir ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Malheureusement, la sensei n'avait pas assez de chakra pour la soigner ne serait-ce qu'un peu . . . Elle allait devoir demander à Sayu s'ils la retrouvaient. Katsuya souleva sa coéquipière sans effort apparent sous le regard de Rin et de Shin qui attendaient qu'il se redresse pour partir.  
>_ Nous devons faire vite et éviter au maximum les combats. Nous allons essayer de retrouver l'équipe de Sayuri, si on ne la trouve pas et que l'endroit devient trop risqué . . . Encore plus que maintenant, précisa-t-elle en voyant le regard narquois des deux garçons, nous partirons tous les quatre. Pour le moment, nous irons nous réfugier au pays du Vent, c'est le plus proche d'ici. Je pense que des demandes d'aide ont déjà été envoyées au pays voisins, alors peut-être qu'on tombera sur des renforts ou des secours en y allant, nous avons une alliance avec Suna . . .<br>Les deux élèves hochèrent la tête, suivant leur sensei dans les dédales de ce qu'il restait du village d'Ame. Ils l'avaient perdue une fois, ils l'avaient crue morte, il était maintenant hors de question pour eux de la perdre de vue ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant. De plus, avec Yukiko blessée, ils ne pouvaient se permettre de rester ici trop longtemps. Ils pourraient commencer à la soigner une fois à l'écart du village mais il était bien trop risqué de rester ici encore longtemps. Même si leur sensei voulait retrouver son amie avant de quitter le village, même si elle ne voulait pas perdre espoir en se disant qu'elle avait succombé sous les attaques ennemies, ils savaient qu'ils se mettaient encore plus en danger s'ils erraient ainsi dans les rues en ruines. Mais c'était leur sensei, elle les avait protégés jusqu'à maintenant, ils ne pouvaient se résoudre à l'obliger à abandonner Sayuri et son équipe.  
>Ils n'avaient plus qu'à espérer la retrouver rapidement, saine et sauve, avec ses élèves pour qu'ils puissent quitter le village détruit ensemble.<p> 


End file.
